Slipping into Crimson
by A l l a s t o r
Summary: The rain pours, thunder crashes and lightning strikes, and alone inside his apartment a certain raven haired boy sits looking for a way out. Wanting to end his life... for good this time. Can he be saved? Or is it too late? --UPDATED: 05/06/10-- Ch.2.
1. Blood Rush

_**Slipping into Crimson**_

HieiKuramaFan

**Warnings **There are some suicide attempts, especially this whole first chapter... and graphic details. This is not meant to be a happy story, so if you don't want your "happy bubble" popped, then I suggest you go find another story to read. This story is shounen ai/yaoi themed, so if you don't like it, then again, I suggest you go find another story to read.

**Disclaimer **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, it all belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. However, the events portrayed in this fiction are just that, fictional. None of it has really happened. So don't sue me.

A/N: Italics are thoughts, bolded words are being emphasized.

A/N: I've done this story once before, but am now uploading the re-written version of it. By the time I am done, the original story will no longer be available to the internet. Not to worry, no major plot changes are being written, mostly just the lengthening of the chapters and corrections of grammatical errors on my part from when I was much younger. As far as how to tell which chapters have been re-written and which haven't, the re-written chapters will have this additional author's note contained in the upper portion of the story as you see here. Chapters without this author's note are intact and are the originals. Thank-you for your patience, and for returning to read over this semi-popular story if you happen to do so. Reviews are still loved and welcome. ;)

...Happy Reading...

* * *

_**Chapter One, Blood Rush**_

Rain poured down over the city of Tokyo. Dark ominous clouds hung overhead while people scrambled to get under shelter or to open umbrellas. Lightning flashed, and thunder rumbled angrily overhead. All the while from the safety of his house, a boy looked longingly out the window, dark eyes taking in the downpour with depressive thoughts forming in his head.

_Why? Why do I even bother? It's not like any of them care... why should they? They've all got their own lives to get caught up in... I'm always left out... Kuwabara's got Yukina... Kurama's got Hiei... Botan's too into her job... Genkai's never here... even Keiko... why should any of them care? They don't now.. My mother's a drunk and probably a whore to boot... If I'd be to just off myself... none of them would even notice... not a damned one..._

He ripped his eyes away from the window and looked around his small apartment angrily. He had no meaning in life anymore... least none that he could see. He "saved the world" time and time again, saved his "family and friends", and yet once he'd done what they all expected him to do... it seemed he was always the only one left standing alone. Why did he feel so disconnected from all of them, from everything? Why did he feel that they shut him out time and time again? He stood from his seat by the window and quickly strode into the kitchen where he opened a drawer and reached in, looking for the one object amongst the clutter he wanted...

While he was rummaging, his thought drifted back to him. It all had seemed so surreal, these last few years. After Genkai's return... after the ordeal with Sensui, and even the tournament that followed... when he learned he was the son of the demon lord Raizen... it all just seemed like a haze. Once he'd come back, it hadn't been to find Keiko waiting for him like she'd promised she would... the girl had moved on, or so he'd heard from Kurama. Apparently, she'd managed to fall for some charming, upstanding guy who attended the University her and Kuwabara went to. It had happened almost two years before his return to the human plane... and not one of them... not Kurama, not Kuwabara, not Hiei, not KoEnma... none of them had bothered to call out to him... to tell him what was going on... to tell him, that because of situations that were beyond his control due to his line of work... he was about to lose the love of his life...

Finally, he had what he'd been looking for. Pulling the knife out by the blade, he only grimaced slightly as he felt the sharpened edge slice through his flesh. The crimson liquid dripped slowly from his fingertips and down his palm, onto his wrist and to his arm, and finally fell to the floor. Catching his reflection in the blade, he took a moment to study it... raven-black hair slicked back only partially, dark eyes wide and hopeless... lost, unsure, insecure. He turned the blade away from his face and turned his left palm upwards so that the underside of his wrist was now facing him, chocolate eyes traveling from his wrist to the blade and back several times before turning it again to watch his still oozing fingertips. A twisted half smile came over his face as he watched the blood slowly continue its inevitable progress to the floor. It was amusing really... for once knowing he was in control. For once being the dictator of his own fate... such a change from his previous lifestyle. The teen's eyes wandered again around the apartment and rested on a picture of himself and his so called "friends".

His eyes darkened again as the thunder sounded outside and his thoughts came back to him.

_They don't care... If they really honestly did, they would've noticed by now that something's wrong. That I'm not acting myself... but do any of them have even so much as a clue? Trying to fool me with false kindness and friendship... I can see right through them... they'd rather not put up with me... they never did in the first place. How can they just sit there and pretend that there's nothing wrong? Pretend that they're my friends? That they actually give a damn? How? HOW!_

A snarl escaped his lips as he shook with anger, his eyes almost blurring as he looked at the tip of the knife in his hand. A seething self-loathing scorched through his veins... it was pathetic that he needed so much self-reassurance that no one around him gave a damn about his existence... pathetic that he was such a damned **coward**...

His eyes narrowed in anger and frustration, and he brought the blade up to his wrist. This was it, he was going to do it. He was going to do it and finally be free. Free from all of his loneliness and misery. He started to press the tip of the blade into his skin, just a light amount of pressure, not too much and watched as the sharpened edge made a thin cut into his flesh and blood seeped out of it steadily. Another twisted half smile came over his lips as the cut tingled with pain as the blood started to drip slowly from his wrist.

_That's it... If I just press harder, I'll end it. I'll end it all. And they can have their fun picking someone else to defend nigenkai... they can continue their lives without me... just a little harder..._

He continued to press the blade into his skin, watching as the blood flow increased quickly. It was dripping from his arm rapidly now... no... not dripping... **pouring **was the word for it. The room started to spin as he pressed harder still against the knife, digging it into his flesh. Everything started to become blurred as his eyes slid in and out of focus, he was falling down...down...down... into the crimson liquid that had already pooled on his floor at his feet as the thunder sounded again outside. He barley noticed it. He closed his eyes as the world kept spinning, draging him with it. He knew this was it... he'd finally be free... finally... He didn't hear or notice the opening and slamming of the front door... nor did he hear the yells of "Oh My God!" and assorted other worried cries. All he knew was that he, Yusuke Urameshi...

Was finally free.


	2. Found Unwillingly

_**Slipping into Crimson**_

HieiKuramaFan

**Warnings **There are some suicide attempts, and graphic details. This is not meant to be a happy story, so if you don't want your "happy bubble" popped, then I suggest you go find another story to read. This story is shounen ai/yaoi/slash themed so if you don't like it, then again, I suggest you go find another story to read.

**Disclaimer **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, it all belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. However, the events portrayed in this fiction are just that, fictional. None of it has really happened. So don't sue me.

A/N: Italics are thoughts, boldfaced words are being emphasized.

A/N: I've done this story once before, but am now uploading the re-written version of it. By the time I am done, the original story will no longer be available to the internet. Not to worry, no major plot changes are being written, mostly just the lengthening of the chapters and corrections of grammatical errors on my part from when I was much younger. As far as how to tell which chapters have been re-written and which haven't, the re-written chapters will have this additional author's note contained in the upper portion of the story as you see here. Chapters without this author's note are intact and are the originals. Thank-you for your patience, and for returning to read over this semi-popular story if you happen to do so. Reviews are still loved and welcome. ;)

Happy Reading.

* * *

_--Found Unwillingly--_

Lost in a daze, flashes of white and splotches of color invaded his unconscious mind, blinding him, trapping him as he felt himself being grabbed roughly off the floor. Tight bindings strapped his arms to his side, he felt slight pokes and prods, could hear faint sounds that sounded like only disoriented murmurs and mumbles to him. He didn't care, couldn't care. He was floating above it all, rid of it all, he was sure of it. The sensations were different from previous experiences with death, but then again... perhaps this was what it was to die slowly? He'd surprised Reikai with his death before, shouldn't this be the same? Admittedly, death by bleeding out was a tad different than getting nailed by a car, but still...

Time passed... How much he didn't know. He couldn't know, and didn't care. When he finally managed to resurface to consciousness, he felt pangs of disappointment shoot through him as he realized with a jolt that he wasn't dead. He didn't even require the use of his eyes to tell as such because no, being dead felt much different. He should have been light, weightless, and unable to feel a damn thing. Instead, his body felt heavy and his movements were sluggish, something that tends to happen after massive blood loss.

_Or failed suicide..._

He thought with a hollowness that sent shivers down his spine. It was more so the word 'failed' that struck out at him, biting seemingly into his soul with the same viciousness he'd forced the edge of that knife to bite his wrist. There were a lot of things Yusuke Urameshi had been able to force himself to tolerate over the years, things he had to _learn_ to tolerate, though failure... was still not one of them. He really hoped whoever the hell had saved him from his death knew they were just adding more fuel to the self-loathing fire burning within him. The soft sounds of a repetitive 'blip!' reached his ears and worked its way into his mind, growing into an annoyance that finally forced him to raise closed lids, if nothing else with the intent of destroying whatever machine the noise was coming from.

The first thing that met his eyes was a painful white light. It dimmed and faded away after a minute or two, and then he was able to open them further, the contents of a hospital room meeting him. It was empty of anything save for himself, and the machinery that sat around him doing mundane things such as measuring his heart rate and other vitals he didn't care about. Little suction cups were attached to his exposed chest with wires running off of them connecting to things he had no clue of, needles were stuck up and down his arms, one of which he knew ran to an IV of some sort. More life-sustaining crap that was at least partially responsible for his continued existence.  
An inane urge to violently rip all the connects from the machinery around him from himself was quelled briefly by his dark hues finding his bandaged wrist. It was wrapped neatly and tight, the linen only sporting a thin line of red where his wound had continued to bleed slightly even after repair. Whatever surgeon at whatever hospital he was confined to, had unfortunately done a good job it seemed. Done what they'd gone to school for, done what they'd decided to make their life's work. He could barely feel a thing except a small bite of pain as he flexed the affected muscles, though that may have been aided by one of the liquid painkillers he was sure was dripping into him from one of his IV connections. It had taken him a long time to finally decide to go through with making that wound. Making the wound that would inflict a permanent decision upon him. He'd agonized over it for hours, for months, perhaps even a full year... and now, some fucking no name doctor with the help of one of the sorry bastards he referred to as a 'friend' had gone and ruined it. Had forced him to fail. To stay. To endure.

Tears of anger started to burn the corners of his eyes and he narrowed them, attempting to rid himself of them, of the burning guilty sensation that had captured his emotions. What had happened? What had gone wrong?

_Why?_

He thought desperately.

_Why? Why am I still here? Why the fuck am I still here? I did it, I know I did... but that doesn't explain _why_! Why am I at the fucking hospital? Who brought me here, and why the hell would they care anyway? WHY? They don't really give a rat's ass, I know they don't, so why the hell do they all keep trying to pretend they do? I'm not a fucking idiot... I've only ever asked them for one thing... one fucking thing... and even that's..._

Angrily he tried to sit upright with the intent to climb out of bed, but he felt a rush to his head that dizzied him terribly and made him sit back again. It all seemed so hopeless. So pointless... if whoever the hell the good Samaritan who'd brought him here was really cared, at all, then why didn't they just leave him on the floor in his apartment to die like he wanted? With a scowl, he reached up to pull the needle that connected him to the IV out of his arm, determined to get the hell out of his bed, then the room, then the hospital to return home and try again; he'd make sure to lock the door this time and--  
He was startled by the small creek from the door to his room swinging slowly open. Darkened hues snapped up to meet with the 'visitor', or more aptly put in his eyes, the intruder.

Vivid red hair.  
Wild vivid red hair was set around a face with worry lines crossing all over it. Hues of a deep crystal blue filled with a silent concern met with Yusuke's own. He knew that face, though had only ever seen it with one expression that was very different from the grave state it currently displayed with an almost ashen complexion and a mouth that was set into a thin line, jaw firm. Finally managing to unstick his voice, for it seemed to have deserted him, Yusuke croaked out softly as the surprise he felt decided to make temporary residence within him.

"...Jin?"

* * *

Owari. Re-uploaded on: 5/6/10. --HKF.


	3. Confrontation?

Yay, more people like my writing. Just as a note, I probably won't be able to update on weekends, but I should be able to keep updating throughout the week. Anyways, thanks to the following who reviewed:

**Kagome-reincarnation**- Thanks, lol. A lot of my friends who I've read this to thought it was Kurama too. )

**Kit-Kit**- Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see. )

**Taikai no za Kokoro**- Thanks! He might, you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks, I've been trying to keep him in character! Now the hard parts gonna be keeping Jin that way too, lol.

**InuYashaLover14**- Finally you came and read it! Glad you liked it, and I swear, if you call me "stupid" one more time... .

Arigatou minna-san! I'm gonna try to keep going instead of leaving this fic unfinished like almost all my others... >. 

* * *

_Slipping into Crimson_

HieiKuramaFan

**Warnings** There are some suicide attempts, and graphic details. This is not ment to be a happy story, so if you don't want your "happy bubble" popped, then I suggest you go find another story to read. This story is Shounen ai/Yaoi themed, so if you don't like it, then again, I suggest you go find another story to read.

**Disclaimer** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, it all belongs to Togashi-sama. Every last bit of it, and the events occuring in this story are entirely fictional, none of it ever happened. So, you can't sue me for anything. .

A/N: Thoughts are in italics, words that are underlined are emphasized.

...Happy Reading...

* * *

_**Chapter Three, Confrontation...?**_

Of all the people, Jin was one of the last Yusuke expected to see. He figured it'd be someone like Botan or Keiko, or even Kurama with watery eyes, cracked voices, demanding to know why he had done what he did to himself. But no, instead here stood the shinobi of wind, eyes and facial expression concerned yes, but not sobbing or on the verge of tears. He felt a little better. At least he wasn't pretending to be sobbing over the worry of his safety. He turned to face him full body and after a second or two, Jin's face broke into a happy grin and he said cheerfully.

"Ah, so you're up eh Urameshi? That's good. For a minute there, I was sure ya we're a gonner."

_Oh no.._

Yusuke thought. This was how the enevitable conversation would start out.

Jin smiled and crossed his arms over his chest and took to floating cross-legged in the air, ears now pointed and they twitched slightly as he looked down at Yusuke.

"So, what was up with that? If ya don't mind me askin'. Ya musta had a good reason to do what ya did. But then again, if ya don't wanna talk about it, that's okay with me. I know if I did somethin' like that to meself, I wouldn't want anyone to bug me about it."

Yusuke smiled slightly. Okay, so he wasn't going to bug him into talking about it if he didn't want to. Good. In the meantime, he had a few questions he wanted answered.

"How'd I get here? Who brought me in? Who found me?"

Jin's smile faded a bit, but was back in place in a few seconds. He uncrossed his legs and stood on the floor next to Yusuke's bed and uncrossed his arms.

"Ya got here by flight, lad. I was the one who brought ya in, but it was Botan who found ya. She called me down when she saw that you were dyin'."

Yusuke turned his eyes away. So it had been someone like Botan who had found him. Great, so now if he saw any of them, they'd all know by now. He wouldn't be able to get away from talking to them about it. Damnit. Why the hell did someone have to find him? His thoughts came to him again.

_Damn her... she's got to be one of the biggest loud mouths I know.. and she had to be the one to find me. Shit, I'll never get away from it now. But... why dosen't Jin question me? I thought he'd be just like the others... sure, he's curious, but he isn't demanding... I don't get it. _

Yusuke looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and Jin smiled down at him. But it was a different smile. Not the usual smile he wore, like it yes, but somehow different and Yusuke couldn't place his finger on it. Jin shook his shoulder gently and said.

"All right then Urameshi. I'll come back later to see if ya've gotten any better. Don't kill yourself."

He grinned at the small joke before he removed his hand and walked out the door, closing it gently behind himself. Yusuke sat and watched the door for a few minutes before he laid back against the pillows.

_What was that?_

He thought.

_"Don't kill yourself."? A joke? But... and that look on his face. That smile... what was so different about it? It seemed so genuine... so, real. It was almost as though he actually...cared._

Yusuke looked to the side. That was it. It was as though Jin had actually cared. As though it wasn't just an act. A small smile touched his own lips. A real smile. Maybe... not everyone didn't care... Maybe there was still someone who did.

He smiled again as his eyelids slid down softly over dark eyes and he felt sleep pressing in at the edges of his mind. He let it come and overtake him, falling down into a deep sleep that he wouldn't awaken from for quite some time.

_Maybe... just maybe, someone does care..._

* * *

End of third chapter. 

There ya go, there's chapter three. Hope ya'll enjoy it and please review! I'll update soon!

HieiKuramaFan


	4. Memories

Hi all. I want to thank the following people who reviewed:

**Kit-kit**- Thanks!

**Hyperdude**- Glad you're happy, and thanks!

**Kagome-reincarnation**- Yeppers, Jin's an oddball, but we love him anyways!

Thanks again guys, and espically to Kagome and Kit, 'cause you two have been with this for all three going to be four chapters. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**_Slipping into Crimson_ **

HieiKuramaFan

**Warnings** There are some suicide attempts, and graphic details. This is not ment to be a happy story, so if you don't want your "happy bubble" popped, then I suggest you go find another story to read. This story is Shounen ai/Yaoi themed, so if you don't like it, then again, I suggest you go find another story to read.

**Disclaimer** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, it all belongs to Togashi-sama. Every last bit of it, and the events occuring in this story are entirely fictional, none of it ever happened. So, you can't sue me for anything. .

A/N: Thoughts are in italics, words that are underlined are emphasized.

...Happy Reading...

* * *

_**Chapter four, Memories**_

Down...down into sleep he fell. Splotches of color in his mind triggered memories, old memories...

Yellow...

he was back at school. Right after he'd come back to life from getting hit by a car. He walked down the sidewalk, bag in his left hand, arms behind his head. Two kids he didn't know very well that went to his school, in his class, were walking up ahead of him. As he got closer he picked up some of their conversation.

"Dude, a Golden dragon fountain pen! I heard these things bring good luck!"

Said the first one with red hair as he stared at the blue pen that had a golden traditional chinese dragon wrapped around it. The other boy walking next to him, who had darker, brown hair scoffed slightly and turned his head up.

"Yeah, my uncle gave it to me in his will."

The other boy smiled and looked at his friend with a slight laugh in his voice.

"You're like a walking bank now! It's a good thing Urameshi's gone!"

The darker haired one chuckled.

"Yeah, he'd beat me up, steal the pen, and then melt it down into gold coins."

Yusuke's hands tightned into fists, his anger rising. These people, who didn't even know him, were sitting here after his supposed "death" and were mocking him. Poking at him with their stereotypes. Did everyone think of him like that? Was he really that bad? Kids who he'd never even talked to...

"Or a weapon!"

The red haire one added. They both chuckled and laughed as they kept walking. Yusuke fought back the urge to beat the hell out of them, and instead came up behind the two, placing an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Hey boys, mind if I join in the conversation? It's... just so clever."

The two boys looked at him in pure terror and screamed and ran for the school. Yusuke stumbled a little and fell on his face after their sudden departure as he had been leaning on them for support. He sat up brushing himself off.

"They act like I've been dead or something..."

"Let's be honest, Yusuke. I don't think they felt safer around you before. You just never cared."

Yusuke turned to face the owner of the new voice and found himself face to face with Keiko. His eyes widened slightly as he glanced over her.

"K-keiko..."

She looked at him with a slightly confused expression, it was moreso pissed off and it turned into a glare.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Yusuke jumped and grabbed his bag again.

"Erm... no reason."

He quickly said

She closed her eyes and her face took on a snobbish look as she walked away saying haughtily.

"If it's about the skirt, I don't wanna hear it."

"Hey! It wasn't!"

He called after her as he walked in the direction of the school.

He caught up to her just before entering the front gates. Still wondering how a simple look from him that ment nothing bad could've pissed her off so much... it was almost as though she was just looking for a reason to start fighting with him. Why though? He'd only just come back from the dead yesterday... she'd seemed so happy then, but now...?

...The colors swirled again. Yellow faded away and blended in with others, all swirling and mixing. The memories did too... finally a new color surfaced.

Green...

Kurama's eyes appeared before him. He was on the roof of the hospital. Kurama was speaking softly, sadly, and he found himself unable to not listen.

"Suichi is the name I've taken in my human form... That woman is my mother, sort of."

Kurama turned his head to the side.

"My father passed away years ago. For fifteen years she has brought me up, and I have decieved her..."

Yusuke's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he watched the red-head.

"Sorry, I'm not following..."

He had said. A small smile touched Kurama's lips as he said softly.

"My truest name is Youko. I was a fox... a spirit fox, gaining the powers of a demon over the hundreds of years that I lived. In time I became bored, and passed my hours learning the art of breaking codes and seals. Ancient treasures were my favorite sport. But fifteen years ago, I made a careless mistake, and was badly injured by a strong persuerer. With the last energy I had, I escaped to the living world, and became the child of a proud human family. Knowing that if I could withstand humanity for ten years, my spirit energy would have time to recover, and I could escape without a trace..."

Yusuke shifted his stance and watched Kurama with slight sympathy.

"I take it something went wrong...?"

Kurama turned to look at him.

"My mother fell ill...and I know it might sound foolish, but I couldn't leave her. Considering what she had done for me...That's when they appeared. Hiei had somehow tracked me down needing my expertiese. And I remembered the powers of the forlorne hope..."

He paused. Looking steadily at the small mirror in his hand. Yusuke looked at it too. It seemed to be nothing more than a little pocket mirror. Could it really grant the deepest desire of whoever looks into it? And what did they have to dish out to it first?

"Did you know in some species, a child eats it's mother?"

Yusuke blinked. That was a little random. Why would he say something like that? At any rate, he seemed to really care about his mother. Yusuke suddenly found himself wishing that he had someone to care about him that way too... or at least as much as Kurama seemed to care for his mother.

"Let me use the forlorne hope to save the woman's life, and then I'll accept my punishment."

Kurama said, looking desperatly at Yusuke. His emerald eyes pleading with him.

"But why would a demon do that for a human?"

"I don't know..."

Came Kurama's response.

"Maybe because I'm guilty, maybe because I feel as though I am one of those mother devouring creatures...I've caused her great pains, it's hard raising a child who thinks you're inferior. I feel I broke her spirit, like maybe, in someway, I caused her disease."

Yusuke looked at Kurama questioningly.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Kurama chuckled slightly.

"Maybe I just needed someone to know. And besides, I could tell that you would trust me."

A nurse came running out the door that lead back down to the hospital and cried something about Kurama's mother. Kurama's eyes widened and he took off for the stairs, Yusuke went to follow, but found all the colors starting to swirl again... twisting, blending, mixing into one another...

Blue...

They were at the Dark tournament, Kurama was standing in the ring, arms and legs held where they were by a curse of some kind of paint. No, makeup. A hooded figure stepped up onto the ring, and removed the cloak. It was Touya... they were fighting team Masho. Yusuke looked around. Kuwabara lay with Botan behind him, and off to the right, Hiei and Genkai, the "Masked Fighter" at the time, stood behind a forcefeild of an enchantress, Ruka.

As the fight started, Yusuke found his eyes wandering from it once Kurama had regained use of his limbs. They wondered around the stadium. Watching the faces of all the spectators. He found Keiko, and Shizuru, but his eyes wandered past them. They paused on the other end of the stadium, beside Gama's body. There... laying back against the wall, arms behind his head, vivid wild red hair moving slightly in the breeze sat Jin. There was something about him... his attitude, the way he didn't let anyone or anything get him down..

Before he knew it, the fight had been over, Kurama had pulled another victory, but had passed out in his exhaustion. Yusuke now tore his eyes away from Jin, who he was sure had... winked at him? And turned them upon the ring. He yelled to Koto.

"Hey fox-girl! The rest of the fights are mine!"

Koto stuttered slightly as the crowed booed and called that Kurama staying in the ring was perfectly legal.

"Um... Team captian decides! Yusuke versus Bakken!"

Yusuke went to get into the ring when someone came over the loud speaker.

"Correction, the next fight will be Kurama versus Bakken."

"WHAT?"

Yusuke had shouted, outraged. The loud speaker went on to say something about a fighter can not be removed against their will and bull shit. Yusuke growled softly in anger. He watched as Bakken pummeled Kurama over and over again. Knocking him into the ground again and again. Eventually he screamed stop the fight, Spirit Gun loaded and ready, aimed directly at Bakken.

One of the other hooded figures called to Bakken to put Kurama down and walk away. When Bakken questioned, he asked him if he thought he could survive a hit not only from Yusuke but from Hiei as well. Yusuke glanced over at Hiei and found that the fire youkai was indeed ready to cast a darkness dragon upon Bakken. The colors started to swirl again as he found he wasn't needed... that Kurama already had a protector, as did Hiei, and Kuwabara...and Botan... and all of them... he wasn't needed...

* * *

When Yusuke awoke finally, it was to find that the shinobi of wind had fallen asleep beside his bed in a chair. He smiled softly. Taking note that none of his other so called "friends" were there, waiting, concerned. Only Jin...

He sat up slowly, having no clue what time it was, or how long he'd been here. He glanced around the room and found no clock, so he was to be left wondering. It still wouldn't help him know how long he'd been here, or how long he'd been sleeping, but he'd at least know what time it was.

_That was a weird dream..._

He thought to himself.

_It was like one big flash back...but why did it end at the Dark tournament? Other things have happened since then..._

_Maybe..._

_Maybe it was to show me something... but what? It's all just feelings that I've already felt before...too many times before..._

He glanced at the sleeping Jin who had started to snore slightly and he smiled again. He had to care... He wouldn't be here still if he didn't. Even if he had been acting earlier, he still wouldn't be here if he didn't care. He reached a hand out slowly and gently ran his fingertips through Jin's hair.

Soft...very soft...softer than he had thought it would be. Jin stirred slightly, but not enough to awaken, and Yusuke relaxed again. He didn't want to have to explain why Jin woke up to his fingers stroking his hair. He wasn't quite sure himself why he was doing it. He pulled his hand away just as the wind master stirred again and groggily awoke. His blue eyes lit up as he saw Yusuke sitting awake in bed, and his usuall warm smile spread across his face as he groggily yawned.

"Finally decide to wake up, did ya?"

He asked and Yusuke smiled as he nodded. Jin's smile broadened as he saw Yusuke smile. Much happier than before. He chuckled slightly.

"Heh, there ya go. Ya look much prettier with that happy smile on your face instead of a depressed one."

He stood and smiled at the small blush that had crept across Yusuke's face. Yusuke watched him with insecureity. His face... his eyes... all so warm, so there. Jin's hand went to his cheek, and he felt himself leaning into it, just wanting to feel the warmth, to feel loved, to feel needed.

Jin softly stroked Yusuke's cheek with his thumb before he said softly.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get you checked out of here..."

Yusuke didn't want the warmth to leave, but leave it did when Jin slid his hand off his cheek and headed for the door. He opened it and left quietly and Yusuke watched the floor. Bringing his own hand up, he laid it over the spot where Jin's had just been previously.

_I look "prettier" with this happy smile..._

* * *

End of fourth chapter.

Wow... this one was really long... defidently makes up for the shortness of chapter two, don't you think? Anyways, please reveiw and tell me what ya think!

HieiKuramaFan


	5. Doubts

Hey all! Long time no talk, huh? Sorry 'bout that. Yeah, I'm a procrastinator, and school's been keeping me busy. I just started High School, so my life's pretty much been, get up, go to school, come home, do homework, sleep, eat dinner, go back to sleep, then wake up the next morning and do it all again! So I apologize. It's Friday now, and I have about a half-hour before I have to quit on the computer, so let's see how far I get, ne? Without any further delay, (except for the warnings and disclaimer) I give to you, chapter five of Slipping into Crimson.

* * *

**_Slipping into Crimson_ **

HieiKuramaFan

**Warnings** There are some suicide attempts, and graphic details. This is not meant to be a happy story, so if you don't want your "happy bubble" popped, then I suggest you go find another story to read. This story is Shounen ai/Yaoi themed, so if you don't like it, then again, I suggest you go find another story to read.

**Disclaimer** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, it all belongs to Togashi-sama. Every last bit of it, and the events occurring in this story are entirely fictional, none of it ever happened. So, you can't sue me for anything. .

A/N: Thoughts are in italics, words that are underlined are emphasized.

...Happy Reading...

* * *

_**Chapter five, Doubts**_

It'd been a week now. A whole and full week since that faithful day that Yusuke had attempted to kill himself, and found himself in the hospital with the ever happy and cheerful Jin to keep him company. Well, he had been released and was currently resting in one of the spare rooms of Genkai's temple in her compound. Sure his mentor was worried about him, or had at least acted concerned when the wind master had come to her with Yusuke and told her of the news and that Yusuke needed a place to stay. She had welcomed him with open arms, and Jin had stayed long enough to make sure Yusuke was settled. Upon leaving, the Reikai detective had turned toward him and asked if he wasn't going to stay longer? But Jin had only flashed one of his grins and told him that he had "things" to do. Yusuke was puzzled and disappointed, but didn't inquire further. Very unlike him. Apparently Jin didn't notice, for he had flashed him another grin and had left the compound. And now, several days later, Yusuke was left to sit here practically alone and ponder. Sure, Kurama, Keiko, Kuwabara, Botan, hell even Hiei had dropped by for a minute or two to say "hi" and to wish him a quick recovery, but that was the only time. Or at least as far as he knew anyway. He'd been drifting in and out of sleep for the past few days so much; it wouldn't surprise him if he were only awake for an hour or two. But still, when he was awake, he had no contact with anyone, as Genkai left him alone and the others never stopped in. Even Jin...

Yusuke shook his head. He refused to believe that Jin had forgotten about him.

_Jin wouldn't... he wouldn't forget about me... he wouldn't leave me here alone..._

He kept telling himself that, but as the days wore on, doubt started to form on the edges of his mind. The days slowly turned themselves to weeks, and slowly two months had passed without word from Jin at all. Kurama had been dropping in every so often to sit and chat with Yusuke to see how he was doing, which was more than the others were, and while Yusuke was glad for the occasional company, he found himself falling deeper and further into an all-too familiar hole.

Yusuke was sitting up in bed one day, listening to the occasional rumble of thunder that passed overhead. He turned his head and looked out the partially open door at the gray sky, and he watched as the clouds gathered and kept growing into the oncoming storm that could already start to be heard. A soft sigh escaped his lips as the wind blew whimsically past his open door. He smiled slightly as one of its quick breezes reached him and brought on thoughts of Jin.

_Jin… where are you? Why haven't you come back yet? _

He listened to the chimes in the wind, the rumble of the thunder. Another sigh. Though this atmosphere was peaceful, it was depressive at the same time. But still, it made him feel a little better, a little more at peace with the world. Jin would come, he knew he would. He would just have to wait…

Voices from the temple entrance startled him. He listened and found the excited voice of Botan. She was greeting someone.

_Probably just the others come to see Genkai or something like that…_

He thought. He decided to pay it no mind as he settled back into his futon, trying to listen for the wind again, to find that center of calm. The chimes in the wind found his ears again, and he was lulled into that peaceful bliss. It was some shred of comfort, like a cat or dog left with strangers with a shirt or a sock of their master's. More voices… he picked out Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama, and Hiei's voices in addition to Genkai and Botan's. He heard Kuwabara inquire about him, and heard Genkai answer that he seemed to be doing better.

_Heh, yeah, like she would know… the only ones who ever come back here are Kurama and Botan, why don't you ask one of them Kuwabara?_

Heh, still, good 'ol Kuwabara, at least concerned enough to ask about him.

Yusuke found the chimes again and smiled when the wind touched his face. The thunder grumbled again above them, and Yusuke heard them all move inside. The clouds were still gathering, the sky turning from light gray to darker and darker variants. How he wanted him to be near… how very much he wanted him to be near… just and only that one thing would make him happy. He felt his eyes start to moisten. He reached up a hand and furiously wiped them away.

Damn it! Don't start crying now… Don't start crying… Don't start… 

But he did cry. The tears spilled down his cheeks slowly, and he gave up in his efforts to stop them. More thunder. Laughter reached his ears. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the sounds of the others laughing, the sound of their enjoyment when he felt so low. It was like another kick to his already battered and bruised heart.

_Damn it all!_

He thought. But then, something changed. The laughter stopped, all seemed to be silent for a second or two, when Botan's chipper voice called out.

"Jin! It's been so long since we've seen you!"

…_Jin?_

That one single solitary sound reached his ears and penetrated his conscience. Had she really just said 'Jin' or was he so desperate that he was now hearing things?

…No, it wasn't him hearing things. She had said 'Jin', he was sure of it. Yes, his thoughts were confirmed when he heard the deep laugh of the wind master.

It was as though his entire world had just changed violently from being bleak and meaningless to having something to live for. He summoned his strength and stood from his futon. Walking towards the sliding door, he gripped the frame to steady himself, his legs unsteady from extended periods of nonuse. He pulled the door further open and stepped out onto the porch. He was still unsteady, but was regaining his balance with each new step he took into the outside world. His first since he had come to live at Genkai's temple. Quickening his pace to a hurried walk, Yusuke reached the main room of the temple in a minute or two, his spirits rising higher and higher as he continued to hear Jin speak. He reached his destination and pulled the sliding door open all the way, but what met with his eyes sent a shock through his system.

Sure enough, there was Jin, happy as ever; but there on his arm, rubbing all over him affectionately was Touya. What was worse, was that Jin was grinning and nuzzling the ice master as well.

He stood there at the door, unnoticed for the moment, the tears threatening to fall again. A voice broke into his mind.

"Oh, Yusuke? You're up!"

It was Botan, but Yusuke didn't pay her any mind. However, now that she had addressed him, all heads and eyes in the room save his own, turned to look at him. Yusuke's eyes met with Jin's and the wind master was startled to find the deep look of hurt in his eyes that seemed to pierce into his own.

"Yusuke…"

He started, but Yusuke didn't give him time to finish. He turned away from the room, closing the door only halfway as he started away from the temple. He started to run, he started to run away from them all and into the forest surrounding the temple compound.

He ran faster, knowing they would come after him, knowing they would lock him away again if they caught him. And knowing that, and that even Jin didn't love him, because he had someone else, Yusuke kept running. He wanted to separate himself from it all, wanted to get so far away that he'd never have to do this again. He really wanted to end it this time…

He stopped and panted, leaning himself on a tree for support while he rested; he turned his dark eyes upon the forest around him. He searched and scanned for a few minutes before… Finally! There! There it was. He reached down and picked up a jagged stone. He turned to the tree he leaned on and gave it a scratch as a test.

The stone cut through the bark easily, and he pulled up the sleeve of the white man's kimono he wore. He turned his underarm upward and bent his wrist back, exposing the vital area of his wrist. Tears blurring his vision, he placed the stone against the skin of his wrist. There was one key difference between two months ago and now, he told himself. Only one.

This time… it would all be over.

* * *

And that's chapter 5. It took me forever I know, but please don't give up on me! More chapters are coming, because for once I actually have the rest of the chapters till the end planned out. It's just a matter of how much time I have to write, school's been keeping me really busy, but I'll try to update soon.

Don't hate me too much,

-HieiKuramaFan


	6. Bliss

Ha ha, I'm going to update sooner than I thought. Hope you all liked chapter five, I would post my individual thanks, but I'm writing chapter six before the reviews for five come in. So, thanks for reviewing in advance! And now I will display my usual disclaimer and warnings.

* * *

**_Slipping into Crimson_ **

HieiKuramaFan

**Warnings** There are some suicide attempts, and graphic details. This is not meant to be a happy story, so if you don't want your "happy bubble" popped, then I suggest you go find another story to read. This story is Shounen ai/Yaoi themed, so if you don't like it, then again, I suggest you go find another story to read.

**Disclaimer** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, it all belongs to Togashi-sama. Every last bit of it, and the events occurring in this story are entirely fictional, none of it ever happened. So, you can't sue me for anything. .

A/N: Thoughts are in italics, words that are underlined are emphasized.

...Happy Reading...

* * *

_**Chapter six, Bliss**_

This time… it would all be over…

Jin dropped his arm from around Touya and started after Yusuke when he saw the raven-haired boy turn and stumble away from them all. Touya reached out and caught the wind master by the arm. Jin paused just long enough to turn his head to look at him.

"Jin..?"

Touya asked. Confusion was flooding his eyes.

Jin's heart almost melted, he hated seeing the ice master like that. Hell, he hated seeing anyone like that, but maybe that was because he was a big hearted guy?

He flashed one of his grins at Touya, feeling better when he flashed one of his own smile smirks back, and Jin pulled away from him to start out the door again.

He wasn't but three paces out the door before he took flight and sped away, blue eyes scanning the ground for Yusuke.

He had to find him, had to find him before he did something stupid…

Before he…

He put on speed, shaking the thought from his head. The wind whistled past his pointed ears, trees and tree branches came at his face as he lowered his altitude to skimming just barley above the ground. He put his arms in front of himself to block them, earning scratches and cuts up and down his arms. Some of them deep, others not so much. He didn't care, he kept going. He had to find Yusuke. Had to stop him… had to make sure he was all right…

Yusuke placed the stone to his wrist, willing himself to press down. To press down, let the blood flow, let his life flow out with it onto the ground and feel this pain no more. To never be able to feel this pain again, this rejection. It was all going to end… He was going to make it end.

He had just started to press down. Just started to feel the jagged edge of the stone in his hand cut into the soft skin of his wrist. Just started to feel the wonderful sense of relief, when a voice broke through the silence of the forest around him, for even the thunder had stopped grumbling for a time.

"Urameshi! Stop! Don't do it!"

He turned his dark eyes up just quick enough to see the fluffy haired shinobi catch him. He felt himself collapse against the taller demon, his knees and hands trembling from… fright he was startled to realize.

Jin held him tightly in his arms, pulling him closer as he supported Yusuke's full weight. He stroked Yusuke's hair, whispering in his ear. The stone fell from Yusuke's hand as he brought his arms up and placed them around Jin. The familiar stinging sensation hit his eyes, and soon the tears were spilling down his cheeks again. His whole body shook as he sobbed into Jin's shoulder. Jin whispered and murmured to him, softly stroking his hair, cradling him against his body.

After a time, Yusuke took his face out of Jin's shoulder and looked up at the wind master. Questions burning in his eyes. Jin's deep blue eyes looked down into Yusuke's dark brown ones. It took him a minute or two, but then it clicked. He knew the question the Reikai detective was burning to ask, knew that it was the reason he'd run from the temple. What's more, he knew that it couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Yusuke…"

He whispered. Brushing the bangs out of his eyes. Yusuke continued to look up into his eyes as he asked.

"Jin… tell me, are you and Touya…together…?"

Jin smiled and leaning his head down, he nuzzled Yusuke's face.

"Na, Yusuke… we're not. I've reserved that fer you… Only you."

It was as though a balloon was swelling up inside Yusuke's chest. How wonderfully happy that statement made him… it was inexplicable.

Jin saw the new light that fled to Yusuke's eyes, making them spark as though they were alive again. As though he had just been given meaning in his life.

He bent his head down slowly, pulling the detective closer still to himself; and he tenderly pressed his lips to Yusuke's. He gently broke away a moment or two later and whispered with his lips still touching Yusuke's

"…I love you, Yusuke."

Those words… those four simple little words… those four words he had been longing to hear, now finally reached his ears. It sank in, how wonderfully it sank in. How wonderful it was to know that he had been wrong. To know that Jin wasn't in love with Touya, to know that there was at least one person out there who loved him. How wonderfully blissful wrong assumptions can be.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Jin's, wanting this feeling again. The balloon inside him continued to swell as Jin kissed him back. He continued to cling to him as again, he heard the familiar sound of the thunder rumbling over them.

Jin broke away from him, still holding him close and whispered in his ear that they should go back. Yusuke nodded, and the wind master gathered Yusuke in his arms, before he hovered above the ground and took flight.

Up over the treetops they flew, Yusuke keeping his eyes on Jin the whole time. They came to a soft landing at the temple just outside of Yusuke's room.

He carried him inside and laid him down upon the futon, carefully placing himself over top of him, held up on his elbows so as not to crush him. Yusuke reached up and ran his fingers through some of Jin's hair. Just as soft as he remembered, and he leaned up to kiss him again. The red head kissed him back as he let his hands gently explore Yusuke's body. Yusuke knew he wanted this. Knew he wanted what Jin was going to give him, and he gladly accepted it.

…the pitter and patter of rain sounded from the roof. The rain had finally begun to fall. Yusuke lay there, arms around a sleeping Jin; their bare bodies pressed together beneath the blanket that covered them both. Finally… finally he felt completely and wholly at peace. Finally his world was right. He felt normal again. There was no desire to end his life, no ill will toward his very existence. Finally, it was all right. All there. Everything was completely wonderful. Everything was…

_…Pure Bliss._

* * *

Chapter six is now complete. I'm estimating only a few more chapters, (like two or three at most) to finish this story. The end is coming. Hope you all enjoyed it, please read and review. I dunno, I'm in "write" mode today, I may even post another chapter still. Heh, now remember, I said "may". In any case, I'll update soon.

-HieiKuramaFan


	7. Sit beside me

Wow… I have done a lot today. I've just gotten done posting chapter six, and I'm already doing seven. Heh, I guess it's just getting easier now that it's coming to an end, ne? Anyway, hope everyone liked chapter six and here's the usual disclaimers and warnings.

* * *

_**Slipping into Crimson**_

HieiKuramaFan

**Warnings** There are some suicide attempts, and graphic details. This is not meant to be a happy story, so if you don't want your "happy bubble" popped, then I suggest you go find another story to read. This story is Shounen ai/Yaoi themed, so if you don't like it, then again, I suggest you go find another story to read.

**Disclaimer** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, it all belongs to Togashi-sama. Every last bit of it, and the events occurring in this story are entirely fictional, none of it ever happened. So, you can't sue me for anything. .

A/N: Thoughts are in italics, words that are underlined are emphasized.

...Happy Reading...

* * *

_**Chapter seven, Sit beside me**_

Yusuke had lost all sense of time, he couldn't ever remember feeling this happy. He was up and walking about the temple, playing pranks on Kuwabara again, making cracks about Genkai. His usual punk nature returning to him. All the while staying close to Jin. He was wonderfully and gloriously alive and loving it. The others seemed to be happy with his recovery, and slowly life was returning to normal.

One afternoon, while Yusuke lay stretched out on the porch beside the sitting Jin, Genkai approached the two of them.

"Look Dimwit,"

She started; old eyes fixed on Yusuke.

"If you're going to live here, you're going to do something. I need you to go down to the store and get a few things."

She said, holding out a slip of paper that Yusuke assumed was a shopping list. He rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Yeah, sure Grandma, I'll do your shopping for you."

He said reaching out for the paper. His eyes scanned down the list and found usual items that one would find at a store. He got up and stretched, turning to smile at Jin as he did so. The wind master gave a sleepy smile back as he watched the Reikai detective.

"Ah, so I'm supposin' tha' you'll be wantin' me ta go with ya, eh Urameshi?"

Yusuke grinned at him.

"You know it. Besides, you can carry all the groceries back."

Jin yawned and stretched his arms over his head, floating into the air as he did so. He swung his arms loosely at his sides and shook his head to better awaken himself. Yusuke grinned.

"Let's get going."

Jin smiled and landed on the ground beside Yusuke. Taking the detective's hand, they walked off together down the path that led to the temple steps.

Genkai smiled. She really was happy to see her apprentice doing so well. It still puzzled her however how Yusuke could've thought that none of them cared about him. Oh well, he seemed to be fine now, now that he had Jin. She chuckled to herself as she turned and walked into the main room of the temple. The sensei proceeded into her kitchen where she poured herself a cup of herbal tea. She went back into the main room and sat, sipping lightly at the steaming liquid.

Yes, things were going better now that those two were together. Everyone seemed happier, and things were more at peace. She had gained her idiot apprentice back, and though he was a royal pain in the ass, she was grateful for him. Continuing to sip at her tea, she looked up when someone stood in the entrance of the door. Her eyes met with Touya, and she smile smirked slightly as he bowed slightly and asked.

"Master Genkai, have you seen Jin?"

She raised the cup up to her mouth before answering.

"Heh, you just missed him. I sent him and the dimwit out grocery shopping."

She sipped at her tea again.

Touya looked down, exasperated. In his hand he held what appeared to be a letter. Genkai quirked her eyebrow at the ice master as he cursed lightly under his breath.

"Why? What's up?"

Touya looked up at her and answered.

"We've just received a letter from Risho in the Makai…"

* * *

Yusuke and Jin entered the local Publix with many stares from passerby. It wasn't everyday you saw a teen-aged boy walk into a store hand-in-hand with a guy with fluffy red hair with a small horn coming out of his forehead. He chuckled at all the stares Jin was receiving, and proceeded to grab a cart. The wind master followed him curiously, never having been to a supermarket. Yusuke moved down the list of items they needed to get, one by one. Finally, all that was left was a gallon of Milk, and Yusuke headed off with Jin down the dairy isle, coming to a stop to pick out a type and brand of milk.

"So, what's the difference between' em?"

Jin asked curiously as he watched Yusuke glance the many gallons of milk over. Yusuke turned to smile at him as he replied.

"Well, there are different types of milk: whole, two percent, and skim milk. They just have different levels of fat in them. And then there's the different farms who produce milk."

He reached into the shelf and pulled one of the gallons off and put it into the cart.

"Ah, I see. Strange creatures, humans are."

Jin said as he followed Yusuke back up the isle.

"So, done are we yet?"

He asked him, looking around at all the other items for sale and the other people in the store that were giving him strange looks. Yusuke chuckled.

"Heh, yeah, we're done Jin. We've just got to pay for it all now."

They walked up to the check out counter and Yusuke began putting the contents of the cart onto it, while Jin helped. Once they were all up there, the cashier put their purchases in bags, and Yusuke told Jin to put the bags back in the cart. He seemed puzzled by this, but did it anyway and Yusuke paid the forty-seven dollars and fifty-three cents it all cost.

Once they were outside the store; Jin gathered up the five bags they had in his arms, and a chuckling Yusuke left the cart where it was. He offered to help Jin carry some of the bags, but the fluffy haired shinobi just grinned and told him it was no problem. Yusuke smiled and took a bag or two from Jin anyway as they started on their way back to the temple.

* * *

"A letter from Risho in Makai?"

Genkai questioned, setting her cup of tea in front of herself. Touya nodded.

"Yes, and he has requested the Jin and I come back. Apparently we have some kind of mission to attend to."

Genkai narrowed her eyes in thought.

_A mission? What could be wrong in the Makai now…? Hmm… well, I know one thing; Yusuke won't take this too well… I wonder how Jin's going to tell him?_

She looked up at Touya, again picking up her cup of tea and bringing it up to her mouth.

"Hmm… do you know what could cause Risho to send for the two of you? I thought he said he'd had everything under control their, and that's why he let you two go and live here in the Nigenkai."

Touya shook his head.

"I don't know why he wants us, or if he really needs us, but we have to go. If nothing else, simply because he summoned us. We have no choice. He's still our 'commander' if nothing else."

She looked over the top of her cup at the ice master.

"You know Jin's not going to like this… and neither will Yusuke."

Touya nodded and looked off to his left.

"Yes I know. I'm not particularly thrilled about telling Jin myself. I figure I'll leave it to him to tell Yusuke."

Genkai looked past Touya out the door where she could see the temple steps. Over the top of them, a fluffy red head started to emerge, carrying a bag or two. She chuckled to herself.

"Well, you'd either better get thrilled about it, or just bite your tongue and do it; because here they come."

The ice master looked over his shoulder to see Jin and Yusuke come up over the temple steps, each carrying a grocery bag or two. He turned partially to face them, then hesitated. Did he really want to do this now? With a sigh, he forced himself to walk out the door and toward them, waiting till Jin had set his bags down in the kitchen before he spoke up.

"Um, Jin? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jin looked up from helping Yusuke unpack all the bags and he stood up fully, and turned his head to look at the ice master.

"Oh, sure ya can Touya. I'll be back, Yusuke."

He added as he followed Touya out of the kitchen and into the courtyard. Yusuke watched them curiously for a moment or two, before he returned to the unpacking of the bags, deciding that if it was important, Jin would tell him when he returned.

Touya hesitantly explained their situation to Jin, who listened intently, watching the ice demon's face carefully. Once Touya had finished, he asked him curiously.

"So, Risho's sent fer us, eh? Any idea why though? Last I heard he had everything under control."

Touya shook his head, handing the letter over to Jin as he said.

"No, it's like I told Genkai. I don't have any idea why he wants us or needs us. He's got so many other shinobi he could call upon, but he chose to call on us. You know we don't have any choice. We need to leave for the Makai tonight."

Jin read over the letter with his own eyes, before he heaved a sigh. He really didn't want to leave, especially now that he had Yusuke to tend to. But still… if Risho had indeed sent for them, as it appeared he had; Touya was right, they had to go. There was no opinion in it for them. He turned his head and looked over in Yusuke's direction. He knew he wasn't going to like it, but he had to make him accept it. He nodded to Touya and told him that he would be ready by that evening. Touya nodded and left Jin, knowing he was going to talk to Yusuke.

Jin looked over to the Reikai detective again and gave another sigh before he called to him.

"Yusuke… come here an' sit beside me, there's somethin' I want ta tell you."

* * *

Chapter seven! Ah, two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll. I may even create a new quick little one shot today yet. Anyway, please read and review and I'll update soon!

-HieiKuramaFan


	8. Departures

Ah, hello again minna-san. I have two days off of school, so I'm going to try to get as far as I can with this story. I might even be able to finish it! But of course, I have to give out my individual review thank you's.

**Shadow Vampiress-** Thanks! Yeah, I like the Yusuke/Hiei paring, but I figured maybe I should do something that we rarely see. Sure, go ahead and kill Risho, just let me help! (…never did really like him all that much)

**InuYashaLover17-** Thanks, why the hell shouldn't we cheer "Kill Risho!"? If we sound like the demons at the D.T. then at least we have a valid cheer. Nothing like "Kill Yusuke, kill Yusuke!", sheesh.

**Foxy-comic-death – **Heh heh, I am evil aren't I? But in answer to your questions, yes there is more angst to come, 'especially in these final chapters. And actually, probably once I finish the story, I'm going to go back and re-do chapter six, because that was suppose to be the Jin/Yusuke action in this story. However when I was writing it, my mother was being particularly nosy and trying to read over my shoulder. Heh, try having to explain to one of your parents why you're writing about two guys screwing each other. Heh heh… but, it will come!

**Captain Starseeker-** Thank you very much! It's a shame you don't get to see more of this couple, but maybe there will be others to come. Heh, maybe this fic will start a whole chain of Jin/Yusuke stories. No, I wouldn't say that Yusuke's going to be too happy about this. But, you'll get to see for yourself soon enough!

* * *

**_Slipping into Crimson_**

HieiKuramaFan

**Warnings** There are some suicide attempts, and graphic details. This is not meant to be a happy story, so if you don't want your "happy bubble" popped, then I suggest you go find another story to read. This story is Shounen ai/Yaoi themed, so if you don't like it, then again, I suggest you go find another story to read

**Disclaimer** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, it all belongs to Togashi-sama. Every last bit of it, and the events occurring in this story are entirely fictional, none of it ever happened. So, you can't sue me for anything. .

A/N: Thoughts are in italics, words that are underlined are emphasized.

...Happy Reading...

* * *

_**Chapter Eight, Departures**_

"Yusuke… come here an' sit beside me, there's somethin' I want ta tell you."

Yusuke looked over as Jin called to him. Setting the groceries he was unpacking off to the side, the raven haired teen walked over to him and took a curious look on his face when the wind master asked him to sit down.

He sat on the edge of the porch and Jin sat beside him. Turning to face the younger teen, he pulled him against his chest and held him there. Yusuke melted against Jin, and wrapped his arms around him before letting out a contented sigh. His mind completely forgetting that Jin had said there was something he wanted to tell him. All he knew at the moment was this happy bliss.

A smile touched Jin's lips as he saw how contented Yusuke became with a simple embrace from him, but his smile was pulled down when he reminded himself of what he needed to tell him. He stroked the detective's hair and said quietly to him.

"Yusuke?"

Yusuke looked up at him with a happy smile on his face and he questioned.

"Hmm?"

Jin closed his eyes for a moment or two, not able to take that face and tell him the news. The wind master opened his deep eyes again before he said.

"Touya has received a letter… from Risho, in Makai…"

Concern seeped into Yusuke's dark eyes as he fixated them on Jin's face, watching his every expression. Hoping he wasn't going to say what he feared he was going to.

"…Yeah. So, what does that mean? Is everything all right?"

The raven-haired teen asked. Jin gave a little intake of breath before he answered.

"Not exactly… I guess things aren't goin' the way he'd planned; An' now he want's Touya and me ta come back and complete some missions fer him…"

Yusuke nodded silently, understanding. He knew Jin didn't want to leave him. He could see it in his eyes; those eyes he loved so much to look into and loose himself in their depths. He felt the now familiar burning sensation at the corners of his eyes, but he blinked it away.

"You…you will come back… right?"

Jin pulled him closer and lifting his chin, kissed him tenderly. Yusuke whimpered softly when he pulled away from him, and Jin buried his face in Yusuke's neck.

"I will come back Yusuke… But, I can't make any promises fer sure though, but I'll do my damnedest to come back. Tha' I can promise."

Yusuke nodded again, swallowing back the lump that was rising in his throat.

"When do you leave?"

He asked timidly, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer. Jin pulled his face out of his neck and answered.

"…Tonight."

Yusuke nodded again, droplets of water leaking out of the corners of his eyes and running down his cheeks. Jin reached up with a thumb and wiped them away. He then stood and gathered him up in his arms before walking down the porch toward Yusuke's, now their, bedroom.

Genkai saw them go, but did nothing except get up, mumbling something about getting too old to be getting up and down like that, and go into the kitchen where she resumed where Yusuke had left off in the unpacking of the groceries. She knew they needed their time together, and she wasn't about to let herself or anyone else ruin what time they did have left. For a dark feeling was growing inside of her, and there was a slight fear that they may never see the ice or wind master ever again. However, she shook it off as he called to Touya and demanded with a smile on her face that he come help her with the groceries.

* * *

That evening, they were all gathered at Genkai's temple. All of them. Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, Hinageshi, Koenma, Touya, Chu, Rinku, even George was there. After just finishing a dinner that Kurama with the help of Keiko, Yukina, Hinageshi, and Botan had just prepared, though they all knew it was time, they really didn't want to have to bid the two shinobi farewell. Yusuke had stuck close to Jin all night, but he moved off to allow the others to say "good-bye" to the fluffy haired shinobi. Yusuke went and gave his farewell to Touya who was thankful and seemed relieved. Yusuke could tell that Touya had thought that he was going to blame him for their going, but Yusuke assured him that he didn't. Touya gave him a quick embrace before Yusuke moved to allow Hinageshi to say good-bye to the ice master.

Once the others had moved away from Jin, Yusuke went to him and the wind master pulled him into a tight hug, and gave him a fierce yet passionate kiss. Yusuke melted against him, and the tears flowed from his eyes as Jin held him against himself, whispering softly in his ear. A lump rose in Yusuke's throat again, rendering him unable to speak and he buried his face in the shinobi's chest. Jin held him, rocking him from side to side for a time before a glance from Touya signaled to him that it was time to go.

He again murmured softly in Yusuke's ear and gave him one last kiss before he gently pulled away from him. Dark brown eyes swimming in tears watched him as he started to walk away. Touya joined with him, and after a last look back, Jin grabbed Touya up in his arms and took flight, leaving Genkai's temple and their friends far behind.

The tears continued to flow shamelessly and freely from Yusuke's eyes as he watched the two of them become swallowed by the gathering darkness in the sky. Not knowing if that was going to be the last time he would ever lay eyes upon Jin again.

…_Please Jin, please come back to me…_

* * *

Chapter eight is now complete. Yes, this story is almost done. The next chapter could be the last unless I decide to do a bit of an epilogue. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed and please do the same with this chapter. If I can get at least five reviews on this chapter, I'll diffidently post the next one by tomorrow.

Arigatou minna-san,

-HieiKuramaFan


	9. Slipping into Crimson

Hello again. Ah, the end is in sight. I was actually expecting to finish this with more chapters, but I've gotten everything I need to say in these last eight. So, now I give you the ninth and final chapter. An epilogue may follow, but now on to my individual thank you's:

**Captain Starseeker-** Thanks for your comments, they really made me smile. I'm probably going to go with an epilogue, it all depends on if I can get enough time to do one. Ha, I can't wait until you post your fic and I will most certainly be on the review list for it. You'll have to be sure to tell me when it's up, okay? Happy writing!

**Kimi Kaida-** Hey, haven't heard from you in a long time! He might, but you'll just have to wait and see won't you? Glad you came back and reviewed though, thanks.

* * *

**_Slipping into Crimson_**HieiKuramaFan 

**Warnings** There are some suicide attempts, and graphic details. This is not meant to be a happy story, so if you don't want your "happy bubble" popped, then I suggest you go find another story to read. This story is Shounen ai/Yaoi themed, so if you don't like it, then again, I suggest you go find another story to read

**Disclaimer** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, it all belongs to Togashi-sama. Every last bit of it, and the events occurring in this story are entirely fictional, none of it ever happened. So, you can't sue me for anything. .

A/N: Thoughts are in Italics, words that are underlined are emphasized.

A/N: Jin's letter to Yusuke in this is in Italics as well, but it's not a thought!

...Happy Reading...

* * *

_**Chapter nine, Slipping into Crimson**_

Time… such a puzzling word for it can mean a wide vast amount or such a very small one. The passing between years or merely the passing between seconds. In this case however, it happened to be the passing of years. Several years in fact, and seven long ones to be exact. Seven long hard years had passed since that fateful day when Jin and Touya had left for Makai. For those such as Kurama, Genkai, and Botan it was starting to become depressive but only slightly. But for Yusuke…

…for Yusuke, it was agony.

Seven long painful years had driven almost all hope from his mind. It had slammed him back down into the hellhole of depression he had managed to crawl out of all those years ago before Jin had been taken from him. Even though he wasn't left out of everyone's lives now, for they all came to see him regularly, now his lonely depression was because of a broken heart.

He spent his days sitting silently in his room, watching the sky with its clouds drifting along by day, watching the shadows cast on the wall by the pale moon's light by night. He had cried all he could cry during the nights of these seven years; his tears were spent and he didn't think he could cry anymore. He had received a few letters from Jin, but they had stopped coming three years ago.

Those few precious letters he did have though; were placed safely beneath his pillow and while their presence had made him feel a little better during those first few years, now they only made him feel worse. A sharp stab of pain and anguish attacked his heart every time his mind wandered to the letters, and it would hurt so much it would almost immediately bring a sob to his throat and tears to his eyes. He would have to put a hand over his heart and press it there to try to alleviate the pain.

But now, on this gray and rainy day, Yusuke turned himself slightly and slid a thin hand under his pillow. Carefully, gently, he slid the letters out from under their feather-stuffed protector; and with careful fingers he unfolded one of them. His dark eyes started to moisten slightly as they scanned over the untidy words of the paper, Jin's untidy but legible scrawl:

_Dearest Yusuke,_

_It's taking longer than expected, but Touya and I should be home soon. Risho has us doing a bit of a search and rescue type mission, and its just taking us a bit longer than we thought to find our target. Risho doesn't want us sendin' letters, so I can't give you a return address to send me somethin' back. Currently we're somewhere deep in Mukuro's territory, which's as much as I can tell ya though. Just in case the letter is intercepted. I love you, don't you ever let yourself be forgettin' that, and I hope to see you soon._

_Love always,_

_-Jin_

A small smile touched Yusuke's lips for an instant or two after reading the most recent letter he had gotten from Jin, but it quickly disappeared when the familiar stab of pain began to eat away at him again. He carefully folded the letters again and put them back beneath his pillow as the sky overhead rumbled slightly.

Thunder… that meant rain…

Voices, he heard voices again. It was all the others. He was sure of it. After all, today was… Sunday, wasn't it? Yes. Everyone always gathered at Genkai's temple now on Sundays for a bit of a "family" dinner that surprisingly, Yusuke still attended, no matter how bad he was feeling.

Upon hearing their voices, he dragged himself up and out of his futon and dressed himself in a navy blue house kimono before stepping out onto the hallway like porch.

He found them in the center of the courtyard and he lightly stepped off the back porch and headed over towards them. They were all laughing happily, and Kurama was going on and on about something. It was only when he came to stand behind Kuwabara that he found out what.

A red faced Kurama was beaming and happily showing them all a diamond ring on his right ring finger. An engagement ring. Yusuke's dark eyes moved from the happy kitsune to the fire youkai and found him standing with his hands in his pockets; one of his warmer smiles on his usually cold face. He seemed embarrassed that Kurama was that happy about his proposal. Yusuke smiled slightly. He was happy for them, but he was envious at the same time. Envious because they both always had the one they loved near, and now probably would forever and never be separated.

Lost in his thoughts; it took him a moment or two that Kuwabara had either disappeared or had shrunk immensely in size. But upon looking he found that the orange haired man had dropped to a knee and had taken the hand of the ice maiden that had stood beside him. They all saw him pull the small black box from his pocket, open it, and display the contents to her. Asking if she would marry and be with him for the rest of his life if nothing else.

Yukina seemed startled and stood silently for a minute or two, before she flung her arms around Kuwabara's neck and he picked her up hugging her close as he kissed her. Yusuke's eyes went to Hiei on instinct, and though he didn't seem thrilled about having Kuwabara for an in law, he looked happy that his sister was happy. And besides, any other complaints about their marriage were probably driven from him when he suddenly found Kurama's lips pressed to his own.

Yusuke turned away from them all, feeling only slightly like he didn't belong, and he walked off down the temple path, going to check the mail; knowing that Genkai hadn't gotten around to it yet.

Once he got down to the mailbox and was about to open it, he realized with a slight twinge of annoyance that no mail was delivered on Sundays. He went to close the box when something within it caught his eye. He pulled the box lid open again and retrieved from inside of it a manila folder that was addressed to the temple. Puzzled he looked for a return address and upon finding none, his hopes flew. The letters Jin sent him always arrived in a manila folder that was addressed to the temple, and yet they never had a return address.

With trembling fingers, he gently pulled open the flap of the folder and slid out a letter and several other papers. His spirits started to fall again when he saw the writing on the letter was neat and carefully written, very much unlike the scrawl he had been hoping to see. His dark eyes widened as he read what those neatly written words had to say:

_To all it concerns,_

_We regret to inform you that though his efforts to successfully recover our stolen item were valiant, Kaze Jin, shinobi of wind, and Touya, shinobi of ice, have been reported K.I.A. We are sorry to inform you of this loss, but also contained within this folder are- -_

The letter fell from Yusuke's frozen hands. A paralyzing shock hit his body, and his brain couldn't register what he had just read.

_No, no, no! It can't be true! Jin promised! …Jin… promised…_

He wouldn't, he couldn't believe it. It just couldn't be true. But, even as he stood there, the horrible reality started to sink in, and he was completely paralyzed. He stumbled away from the mailbox, and started for the temple again. He made it up the path and back into the courtyard where he walked quickly past the others who were all still congratulating Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, and Kuwabara, and into the kitchen; where he went to the counter and found what he was looking for.

Lifting the knife up to eye level he said softly.

"…hello, old friend."

Slipping it into the sleeve of his kimono, he hurriedly started off for the forest again. His feet moving faster and faster as he started to run, blindly. After he thought he had finally put enough distance between the temple and himself, he removed the knife from it's concealed position in his sleeve.

His hands were trembling slightly as he bent back the wrist he had tried to cut so many times before and brought the blade up to it and rested it on the skin. He had nothing left, nothing could will him to live again. Not now, not that Jin was gone.

_I don't want to be here without him… I want to end it, I want to go because at least then… at least then I can be with him…_

He took in a small breath to hold as he pressed down forcefully with the blade that easily cut into his soft flesh. Blood came rushing out, his world started to swirl again and he lost his sense of awareness and fell into the crimson pool that had been gathering at his feet. Finally it was ending… all of it. He would be with Jin soon… very soon. The sounds of the world faded out to him and the darkness that was gathering on the edges of his brain was pierced with a red color.

_Soon Jin… I'll be with you soon… …soon…_

The last thoughts that he would consciously make, because now he was simply slipping into crimson.

* * *

… As I have told everyone many numerous times, this is not meant to be a happy story. This chapter could be the end right here, unless an epilogue forms in my mind. Please Read and Review and tell me in the review if you want me to do an epilogue, otherwise thank you for reading Slipping into Crimson and I hope you liked it.

Arigatou minna-san

-HieiKuramaFan


	10. Epilogue

Hello again minna-san. Ah, so I have decided to do an epilogue. By now, you all should know my usual warnings and disclaimer ect. So, without any further prolonging, the epilogue to Slipping into Crimson.

-HieiKuramaFan

* * *

Epilogue 

After an hour or so of searching, Kuwabara happened to stumble upon the life-less body of Yusuke. Hit with a stunned silence, it was another few minutes before he called out to Kurama, who wasn't far behind him. When the kitsune stood beside Kuwabara and his emerald eyes rested upon their friend; he brought a hand to his mouth and stood as Kuwabara had for a minute or two. Trapped in silent shock. However, regaining his wits, Kurama told Kuwabara to grab the toushin lord's feet; which the human did without question, and he himself placed his hands around Yusuke's shoulders. On the count of three they lifted him gently and carried him all the way back down to the temple; where the other members of their search party joined with them shortly afterward…

Well, now it was three weeks later and everyone was again joined at Genkai's temple. This time however, in a quite somber mood; much unlike the last. The funeral was being held in the center of the field just beyond the forest. Yusuke was to be buried beneath the lone tree that stood there; his grave never to be bothered unnecessarily except for tending purposes.

Kurama stood at the exit of the forest, greeting the mourners with a nod; head bowed, a brief handshake and a pat on the back. The kitsune himself was dressed in a simple black suit, nothing fancy yet nothing relaxed or casual. A tear or two fell from those emerald jewels he called eyes.

_Why Yusuke, why?_

He thought as he greeted distant family, friends, and supporters of the deceased toushin lord.

…_I know you were hurting inside; I know you were hurting a great deal… but still, why jump to such a drastic conclusion? Why not think your options through completely when the emotional pain and stress on your heart and mind had been relieved, even if only a bit? What if… what if your end had needn't have come so soon… what if perhaps, that letter was incorrect? Why leave us Yusuke? Couldn't you see that we cared for and loved you too? Couldn't you see that…?_

His eyes lifted to gaze at the tree that was on the hill slightly above him. They rested on the outline of the casket that sat beside a mound of freshly dug earth. Another tear fell as he greeted Yukina, trying to drive the inevitable sadness from his mind.

Yukina kept her head down as she continued walking up the hill. She was dressed in a simple black dress with a hat that had a small black veil that hung down over half her face. She brought a handkerchief up to her face and wiped her eyes gently, small hirosecki stones leaving a trail behind her as she walked. Everyone she passed in the small isle that had been set up with chairs in rows of five people across, eight people back, seemed so sad, so hopeless. Not that she wasn't sad herself, but with everyone else's emotions around her being so strong, their sadness was rubbing off on her and mixing with her own despair.

_Oh Yusuke-san… Why did you think that you had to kill yourself? I know you were upset because of Jin but… there are others here who need you…_

She glanced over at Kuwabara as she took a seat next to him. The orange haired man looked miserable as he stared dead ahead at the casket.

…_who are lost now because there is a big empty hole in their hearts where you used to be. Yusuke-san… now Kazuma seems so lost. You played a big part in his life, more so than you probably ever thought… He needs you, Yusuke-san… and so do we. Why did you have to leave?…_

She folded her hands in her lap and looked up to the sun that was shining down as much as it could through a cloud filled sky.

Kuwabara put his head in his hands and dug his fingers into his hair. It wasn't right. Nothing was right now that Yusuke wasn't there… He sniffled and a tear leaked out of the corner of his eye and dropped onto the leg of his pants.

_Urameshi… Nothin' feels right now that you're not here… I don't feel like myself now that I can't see your stupid cocky smirk and hear your smart-ass comments… I told myself that I'd outdo you one day… I'd be better than you, I'd catch up to the level you were on… but, how am I supposed to do that now? How am I suppose to follow you now, Urameshi? …Heh, right about now you'd be tellin' me to stop my whining and get over it… heh, heh, but you can't, can you? _

Kuwabara turned his face up, the casket's polished lid shining in the bit of sunlight that touched it. More tears came from his eyes as he thought with a grimace.

…_I guess bad shit really does happen to good people, doesn't it?_

Many other mourners started to fill the seats around them, and it wasn't until the seats and quite a bit of space surrounding them was occupied before Koenma, in teen-form, stepped forward. He gave a small sigh before he began.

"Hello everyone… we all know the reason we're here today isn't a happy one. We've all just experienced what could very well be the biggest loss of our time. Twenty-four is far too early a time for someone's life to end, and it is no different for Yusuke."

He paused in his speech to wipe the tears away from his eyes. In the audience, there were many sniffles and wiping of eyes as he continued.

"However, the point is that Yusuke's life has ended, and now we are all here to say good-bye to our irreplaceable friend. But let's take a moment or two to remember why Yusuke is going to stick out so much in our memories, why we're going to miss him, and perhaps a few of our own personal remembrances."

The casket was opened and slowly, one-by-one everyone came up to pay his or her last respects to the former Reikai detective. Once everyone had said all they needed to say, Kuwabara, with the help of Kurama, Hiei, and Chu started to lift the casket to lower it into the hole. However, Koenma asked them to stop for a moment or two longer and when the four men looked questioningly at the prince of Reikai, Koenma added.

" Please… Because I-I've found a poem that appears to have been written by Yusuke, and I think it should be read as well."

The four nodded and the prince of Reikai took his position again. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a folded, wrinkled up piece of paper and unfolded it. Taking in a breath beforehand, he started to read the words upon the paper, that if anyone was close enough to see; had Yusuke's half cursive, half print writing upon it.

"What is Death . . .

Death is nothing.  
I just passed to the other side.  
I am me and you are you.  
What we were to each other, still is.  
Use my name like you always did.  
Talk to me like you always did.  
Don't use a different tone.  
Don't look so serious or sad.  
Keep laughing to things that made us laugh...  
Pray. Smile. Think of me.

Let my name be said at home like before,  
without special efforts and sadness.  
Life signifies what it always signified.  
It is still what it was before.  
The line is not cut.  
Why would I be out of your thoughts because  
I am simply out of your sight?

I am waiting for you.  
I am not far...just on the other side of the road.  
You see, everything is okay.  
Continue..."

Everyone had their heads bowed respectfully thorough the whole reading of the poem that Yusuke had written himself, only god knows how many years ago. Once Koenma had finished he assisted Kuwabara, Kurama, Chu, and Hiei in the placing of the casket in the ground and of the burying of it. Many of the mourners placed flowers at the head of the grave, and many more finally broke down completely in tears and sobs as a sudden wind blew softly through the leaves of the tree and over the mourners.

However… off in a tree at the edge of the forest stood the figure of a person. Strands of wild red hair fell across deep blue eyes that were swimming in tears of grief. The said person drew in a shaky breath and swallowed hard to keep the sobs from overtaking him.

"I'm sorry Yusuke… I'm so sorry I didn't come back in time… But I promise, I'll be with you soon… real soon."

Jin whispered softly before he turned and flew off. Moving too fast for any demon or mortal to see headed for the depths of Makai. Leaving no proof he had been there except for a simple solitary leaf that fell slowly from the tree to rest on the ground, and two or three drops of water on the branch on which he had been standing. All the while with no intention of coming back…

….To be continued in **_"Bloodstained Hurricane"_**


End file.
